When Life is a Battlefield
by feeling brave
Summary: Sunny, Blue and a few others are sent off on a rescue mission. Contains usual pairings, some violence and some fluff. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

**When Life is a Battlefield**

Chapter 1

It wasn't often that Sunstreaker took the time to on-line his systems slowly (usually he left it to the last possible moment before he brought everything up at once and used that energy to all but bounce himself off the berth) but the soothing weight in his arms told him that he should enjoy the moment. Unusually he and Bluestreak had his quarters all to themselves and for once neither one of them was expected to be on duty for a while. 

He cycled the air through his systems and savoured the scent of his lover that came in with it, listened to the gentle hum of his partners engine and resisted the temptation to run his hands over the smooth bodywork encase he disturbed Bluestreak before he on-lined his optics and gazed down at the still recharging form next to him.

Bluestreak was the picture of innocence when he was like this and so at peace that it was hard to believe that the mech could be so tightly wired sometimes that Sunstreaker was sure something should snap.

With a sad smile he moved his head slightly to get a better look. _He shouldn't be fighting in this war._ He thought and not for the first time. _He maybe only a few vorns younger than I but he should have stayed out of it._

He realised then that it had been a long time since he had just watched something, vorns earlier he had taken every chance he could to do that just to see if it would inspire him to create something beautiful but that life was gone now. He hadn't even picked up a drawing pad in what felt like an age. _I would love to draw him like this but I doubt I could ever do him justice._

His lover on-lined his optics at that moment and slowly focused on him as he came out of recharge. "Hi." He said affectionately. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. I was just thinking." Sunstreaker reassured him.

Bluestreak stretched out his body lazily and wriggled a little closer. "What about?"

"You?" Sunstreaker smiled. "And how cute you are when you're recharging. You're usually up before me so I don't get the chance to watch you much and seeing as we're alone and there's no chance of my aft-headed brother disturbing us I thought I'd allow myself the pleasure."

"So where's Sides?" Bluestreak asked.

"Somewhere else." Sunstreaker grinned and he bent his head to nuzzle his lovers faceplate playfully. Bluestreak responded as he had hoped by running a delicate hand down his thigh and for a while all thoughts of his absent twin or anyone else were shoved aside as the pair only had room in their processors for each other.

"Love you Sunny." Bluestreak whispered as they lay together to let their systems cool afterwards.

"Love you too Blue." Sunstreaker replied fondly. "But unfortunately it's time we made a move."

Bluestreak nodded in reluctant agreement and pushed himself off the berth. Soon after the two mechs arrived in the rec room and took a small table to sit and drink their rations of energon. They had almost finished when both of their comm systems activated and Optimus Primes commanding voice told them to report to his briefing room.

"So much for a quiet cycle." Sunstreaker shrugged and he tossed back the last of his energon as he stood up.

"What did you do now?" Bluestreak asked as they followed the corridors to their destination.

"Absolutely nothing." Sunstreaker snapped indignantly. "But I can't vouch for Sideswipe."

The red twin caught up with them as they reached the door to their destination. "You too huh?" he greeted them.

"What did you do Sides?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I'm innocent." Sideswipe protested.

Bluestreak gave him a disbelieving look and Sunstreaker laughed loudly. "Sideswipe you are many things but innocent isn't one of them." He said with a sly smile. "And before you say another word just remember who you share a spark with."

"Haven't heard you complaining." Sideswiped grinned back at his twin.

"Thought I heard something." Ironhide snapped as the door opened. "Get you're afts in here we don't have time to waste."

"Is it me or is he grouchier than usual?" Sideswipe asked his companions quietly as they entered. Neither of them answered.

Optimus Prime was sat at his desk, it was never easy to tell what their commander was thinking because his battle mask almost constantly covered most of his face but Sunstreaker could put only one word to the set of the big mechs optics. Grim.

Ratchet was stood in front of him; Mirage leant lazily on the far wall and Ironhide quickly returned to his position at his leaders shoulder. The three warriors joined the medic and the engineer and waited for the Prime to speak.

"A few breems ago we received a report telling us that the Decepticons are threatening the city of Kalis, I mean to stop them, we've given enough ground and that ends now." He said quietly but there was no mistaking the seriousness in his tone. "Our main force is currently mobilising for battle but I have a mission for the six of you that must not fail."

"It won't." Ironhide growled.

"Thank you Ironhide." Prime rumbled. "A group of sparklings and femmes are currently in the city, they are refugees, some of them are injured and all of them are exhausted. Your task will be to retrieve them and bring them safely back to Iacon."

"Sir?" Mirage said cautiously. "Why this group? If you intend to save Kalis then surely it would be better to send all the warriors in together."

"One of them is Chromia." Ironhide answered as if that explained everything.

Obviously seeing the several confused looks that were passed between most of his subordinates Optimus continued. "Chromia is Ironhides bond-mate, for several vorns now she has been working to get Autobots out of the cities we were unable to protect, she has also told Ironhide that she has some very valuable information for us. A battle of this size will have casualties; regrettably we cannot save everyone but we must get her out of there. Your shuttle is waiting for you. Move out!"

The small unit saluted as one and marched down to the shuttle bay. Once aboard Mirage and Ironhide took the helm leaving the others to get themselves ready.

"You okay?" Sunstreaker asked his lover as they sat together checking over their weapons.

"I'm wishing that Jazz or Prowl was here but other than that yes." Bluestreak answered.

"Prime needs some of his officers with him." Ratchet explained. "I have to be with you to see to the femmes and Ironhide refused to go anywhere other than to Chromia. I think that was the first time I've seen Ironhide say no to Optimus."

"Have you met her?" Bluestreak asked.

"Once." The medic answered curtly.

"And?" Bluestreak prompted.

"And what?"

"What's she like?"

"Impatient, ill-mannered and quick tempered." Ratchet snapped.

"Primus." Sunstreaker whispered as Ratchet went back to going over his own equipment. If Ratchet heard him, he ignored him but he seemed more irate than usual and the pair decided that it was for the best not to ask any more questions.

Some time later Mirage joined them. "We'll be landing soon." He told them. "Be ready."

Sunstreaker smiled at him. "Can't wait."

Bluestreak for once seemed to have nothing to say but Sunstreaker watched him shoulder his rifle and knew his lover was ready.

The battle was well underway as they disembarked, lasers arced into the sky and from it, several fires lit the horizon and smoke filled the air. Ironhide didn't give them much of a chance to look at it though before he marched them in to the chaos.

"Mirage take point, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker on the flanks, Bluestreak to the rear." He barked and the others quickly moved into formation and made a ring around Ratchet and their commander.

Sunstreaker hated situations like that one and not just because he could almost feel the ashes smudge his paint-job, he liked to be in the thick of the fight, preferred to know where his enemies were coming from and above all wanted his brother at his side rather than on the other side of what remained of the street simply because that was how they fought best, their shared spark meant that they could protect each other better than any other two mechs in any army and fight as one to beat any opponent.

Occasionally he glanced behind him to check in his lover, the younger mechs faceplate was a mask of concentration, his movements sure and determined and it never ceased to amaze him just how brave he could be when he needed to.

"Behind." Bluestreaks yell wrenched Sunstreaker out of his thoughts and he spun round to see him drop into a roll to avoid the first shots that were fired at them, come back up with his rifle at his shoulder and take down one of the Decepticons before the fight really began.

Sunstreaker raced passed him with his own gun blazing and flash of red told him that his brother had launched himself into the air to greet the pair of seekers that were coming in above them. One fell out of the sky almost immediately and landed with a crunch somewhere behind him but he didn't really have the time to think about anything else with a scream of fury one of the Decepticons lunged at him and Sunstreaker found himself grinning.

He was too close now for his gun to be much useful so in a spark pulse he sub-spaced it in exchange for a laser knife which tore through the chest plate of one of his enemies in the same action, the mech fell back with a cry of pain and started to run in the opposite direction.

A burst of blue laser fire missed his shoulder by inches and found its target in the other Decepticons weapon arm. "Thanks Blue." He called not needing to turn to know where the shot had come from. The last seeker crashed in a cloud of smoke a few yards away and he looked up to share a grin with his brother.

"Sunny." Bluestreak yelped and he spun round to see the first cone-head that Sideswipe had downed haul Ratchet out form behind his cover with a pistol to his helm. To his credit the medic did not go quietly, he snarled like something gone wild and struggled for all he was worth but all that really did was make it impossible for Bluestreak to get a clean shot.

Sideswipe solved the problem of how to approach the situation by turning off his boosters and using the 'con as a landing pad. Ratchet was thrown clear on impact and when Sideswipe tumbled off his opponent Sunstreaker ended to the fight with one round from his hastily retrieved rifle.

"Knew you'd come in useful one day." Ratchet said gruffly sharing his glare equally between the twins.

Sideswipe smirked and reached out a hand to help the medic to his feet.

"Everyone all right?" Mirage asked hurried up from his position at the rear of the fight.

Sunstreaker checked himself absently. "Nothing a trip to the wash racks won't fix." He answered gruffly. "Blue?"

"Fine." The young mech nodded.

"One of them got away." Sideswipe reported to Ironhide.

"We'd best get the femmes and get the pit out of here then before he finds some friends."

"Only place he's going is the med-bay." Ratchet said quietly. "I had time to scan his wounds and I doubt he'll get far."

The group retook their positions and continued on but it wasn't long before Ironhide called them to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

**When Life is a Battlefield**

Chapter 2

At one look from their commander they scattered them so that every angle was covered. "Chromia!" He called into a seemingly deserted building."

"Right here 'Hide. What took you so long?" A femmes voice demanded.

Ironhide smirked. "Good to see you too." He drawled as a pale blue femme ran out of the shadows and into his arms. "Been a while." He said almost softly.

"And you'll have to wait a little longer." Chromia replied.

Bluestreak couldn't help watching the exchange. He'd never seen this side of his usually gruff commander before and couldn't help finding it oddly comforting. He glanced around for his own lover when the pair pulled apart and traded smiles before the rest of the group came into sight.

Sixteen femmes most of whom sported laser burns or worse soon stood in a tight knot around half as many sparklings of various sizes but the largest barely came up to the waist of the shortest femme.

Ratchet was the first to move toward the group. The glyphs that marked him as a medic seemed to sooth them a little and he was soon examining the injured ones.

While this was happening Sunstreaker was using his time to go over his own bodywork. Bluestreak watched him with half an optic and a fond smile. He was sure that he and Sideswipe were the only ones who knew the reason for the yellow twins vanity.

Thirty vorns earlier Sunstreaker had earned his living as an artist but his home city of Perihex had fallen to the Decepticons and the twins had lost everything. Both of them had dealt with their loss in their own ways; Sideswipe had thrown himself into his role as a joker and Sunstreaker had become rather protective of the only thing he had of his previous life – his paint-job.

As Bluestreak stood thinking Sideswipe had started talking with one of the femmes. "Hey Sunny!" He called out and his brother looked up.

"Sunstreaker." The femme cried before she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "You look great. Nice upgrades." She grinned.

"Primus Nightracer." Sunstreaker exclaimed. He was clearly surprised but seemed happy to see her.

"What happened to you? No one seemed to know where you were when Perihex fell."

"A friend of ours warned us what was about to happen and we ran. I didn't even know if you were in the city."

"I was in Antihex." She informed him. "Since then I've just been trying to keep away from the Decepticons until I met up with Chromia of coarse. What about you?"

"Took the training and became a soldier."

"In Iacon and under the Prime no less." Nightracer smiled. "Only the best will do for my Sunny."

Bluestreak felt the energon in his systems run cold at those words. He had known all along that Sunstreaker had had lovers before they met but had never really given them much thought but there was no denying that the femme was both beautiful and right infront of him.

"I haven't been that in a long time 'Racer." Sunstreaker told her gruffly.

He found himself hoping that Sunstreaker would elaborate and tell her the whole story but whether he was going to or not he wasn't given the chance.

"Autobots form up!" Ironhide barked. The mechs formed a circle around the others this time. Chromia was the only femme with a weapon and walked close to Ironhide while the rest stayed in a bunch apart from Nightracer. She didn't even look at the others as she kept pace with Sunstreaker.

Bluestreaks only comfort was that they didn't seem to have much to say to each other but he also knew from long experience that Sunstreaker would never be described as chatty.

They were just over half way back to the shuttle when the horribly familiar drone of seeker engines reached their audio sensors, most of the sparklings panicked at the noise and it took all the efforts of the femmes to keep them under control but

Bluestreak found himself watching just one of them, the tiny mech stood absolutely still, watching the sky with a look of resignation that looked out of place on such a young faceplate.

With his fellows making so much chaos he was largely ignored but Bluestreak couldn't tear his optics away from him. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the youngling and angry with the Decepticons for causing his hopelessness.

"Chromia!" Ironhide bellowed and once again Bluestreak was forced back into the reality of the situation. "Get them inside now!"

His bond-mate hurriedly herded her group into an abandoned building and took a position to defend the entrance. Bluestreak realised that in the rush the youngling he had been watching had been left behind and ran to snatch him up just in time as the first rounds rained down around them.

"Looks like you're stuck with us." Chromia informed him as he handed the young mech over to another femme. She was right the position half the seekers had taken meant that trying to cross the street to join the rest of his unit would be suicide and he was pinned but that didn't mean he was useless.

"Not to worry ma'am." He said respectfully as he handed the young mech over to one of the other femmes. "I'm one of the best shots in Iacon and I'm sure I can drop a few of them from here."

"Such modesty." The femme scoffed.

Bluestreak tried not to look offended and decided that the best thing he could do was prove it to her instead. He took aim and waited patiently for one of the Decepticons to make a mistake. He was soon rewarded and the round hit its target perfectly.

"Not bad." Chromia admitted grudgingly.

Happy that he had made his point he settled in to find another chance and then a third before his sharp optics caught the sight that made his spark skip a pulse. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were deep in a fight with Nightracer between them. The femme was clearly terrified and all but cowering as the battle raged around her but she wasn't the problem and neither were the mechs that the twins were fighting. The danger was a small mech who was slowly sneaking up on the three of them and had so far gone unnoticed.

If Bluestreak hadn't seen him on the battle field before he might have though that he was one of the sparklings but he had seen Frenzy often enough to know that he was not to be underestimated just because he was small.

As the last of the Decepticons the brothers were fighting fell away the small mech pounced but his target didn't seem to be either of the mechs but Nightracer. Without thinking Bluestreak brought up his rifle and fired.

Frenzy screeched in pain as the shot ripped through his shoulder and Sunstreaker rounded on him with a glare that would have sent much larger mechs running to their creator let alone this tiny one.

Sunstreaker looked over to him and smiled slightly before he dived into the remaining warriors. Bluestreak didn't see much of what happened next as Chromia gave him a shove that was hard enough to send him sprawling just before their surroundings burst into flames.

The next thing he knew everything went cold and he looked up to see Ironhide standing over him with coolant spraying out of where his hands should have been.

"They're new." Chromia observed as she pushed herself up from lying almost on top of Bluestreak.

"Our engineer installed them for me." Ironhide explained. "The mechs a genius but kinda accident prone."

"You okay Blue?" Sunstreaker asked as he ran up with Ratchet close behind him.

"Yeah." Bluestreak replied but he couldn't hide the tremble in his vocaliser as he spoke.

Ratchet gave him a quick glance over before he turned his attention to what was left of the rest of the building. "Looks like you got off easy." He said quietly.

It wasn't until then that Bluestreak looked around and saw that most of his former shelter had been reduced to rubble. "Oh Primus." He whispered. "Are the others…?" He didn't dare finish the question.

As Sunstreaker pulled him clear the rest of the mechs set about the heap. The sparklings being smaller were able to pull themselves out through the gaps with the occasional helping hand and quickly huddled together except for the one that Bluestreak had saved who ran up to him, jumped onto his lap and refused to move.

"Looks like you've found a friend." Sunstreaker smiled.

"Sunny look at his optics." Bluestreak exclaimed. The little mechs optic lenses were horribly cracked and leaking fluid. "Ratchet!" He called out.

"What?" The medic snapped from the pile.

"Can you come and take a look at this one? He's hurt."

"I already did, I off-lined his pain receptors but there's nothing else I can do for him until we get back to Iacon and there are others in much worse states than he is." Ratchet informed him before he resumed his task.

"Poor little thing." Bluestreak said softly. "Do you have a name?"

"Beachcomber." The tiny mech whimpered as he pushed himself closer to Bluestreak.

"Well Beachcomber it's nice to meet you. I'm Blue and this is Sunny."

Sunstreaker who had remained quietly at his side looked up at the sound of his name and nodded to Beachcomber.

"That's the last of the survivors." Ratchet announced as he dusted off his hands and all three of them looked up.

"You mean…" Bluestreak said weakly.

"Two of the femmes didn't make it. They were the two who were in the worst condition anyway. They did well to make it this far." Ratchet explained sadly before he switched his attention to Ironhide. "I'll need a few breems to take care of a few repairs that can't wait."

"All yours." Ironhide agreed.

Unconsciously Bluestreak pulled the little mech closer to him and leant into the yellow twin as he tried not to think about what had just happened. "It's alright Blue." Sunstreaker comforted him.

"It just doesn't seem fair. They didn't hurt anyone. All they wanted was to get to someplace safe." Bluestreak said weakly.

"Hush now Blue." Sunstreaker whispered. "Thinking like that won't do you any favours."

Bluestreak nodded silently, not trusting himself to speak again and let his lovers arms comfort him as best they could. After a while he looked down at Beachcomber who was quietly toying with one of his hands and tried to focus on the more positive aspects of their situation.

This carried on until Nightracer stepped infront of them and looked down. "Such a tender picture." She said good-humouredly.

"'Racer this is Bluestreak." Sunstreaker said awkwardly. "My lover."

"I figured there was something going on by the way that you looked at each other. How long have you been together?"

"A little over thirty vorns. We met not long before I left Perihex. It was his guardians that made it possible for Sides and I to get away and Blue asked me to go to him."

"No time wasted then?"

"I knew it was right." Sunstreaker said softly and with a fond look to the mech in his arms.

"Can't argue with that can I? And as he saved my life not five breems ago I don't think it would be right for me to hold a grudge so Bluestreak if you think we can I'd like us to be friends."

"Can't have too many of those." Bluestreak smiled.

"Well I've done all I can." Ratchet announced.

"Autobots!" Ironhide roared.

"Time to go already." Nightracer moaned but with a slight grin. "Do you want me to take 'Comber?"

"I got him." Bluestreak answered.

"He certainly seems to like you." She nodded. "Do you spend much time with sparklings?"

"Not since I was one." He admitted as he hauled himself to his feet and settled the youngling onto his hip.

"Well you're holding him right."

"I remember how my guardians used to hold me."

Sunstreaker chuckled suddenly then looked slightly embarrassed as the other two turned to look at him. "Sorry." He said still fighting down a smile. "I can just imagine Prowl in that pose and it amuses me. You'll meet him when we get back to Iacon and know what I mean."

"We've all changed a lot since then." Bluestreak reminded him. "But it is a cute image." He added with a smile.

"Tell me about them?" Nightracer requested. "Your guardians."

"Prowl's the sensible one, he plans everything and probably works to hard. No one really sees Jazz working it just sort of happens if that makes any sense? Jazz is impulsive; you hardly ever know what you're going to get next and kind of reckless but in a good way. I'm probably saying this all wrong but you'll see what I mean when you meet them. They're both officers in Primes unit."

Bluestreak chattered happily (with a few prompts from Nightracer) for the rest of the walk back to the shuttle during which they collected a few over 'bots who no longer felt safe in their city, for most of the journey back to Iacon and only really stopped after they landed because the twins offered her a berth to recharge on which she was in no fit state to decline so he headed to the med-bay alone except for Beachcomber who was comfortably perched on his hip.

Ratchet was already bustling around when he arrived. Most of the femmes needed his attention and the first wave of casualties from the main battle had returned just a few breems before he had. It took a moment for the medic to notice him but when he did he gave him an apologetic look. "I'm up to my chevrons in it right now."

"But what am I supposed to do with him." Bluestreak asked desperately. "I don't know the first thing about sparklings."

"Keep your optics on him, feed him, see if he'll recharge, if you manage all that before I comm you ask Jazz or Prowl. I swear I'll call you as soon as I can."

Bluestreak looked down at the little mech in his arms who looked back at him helplessly. "Okay." He said reassuring himself as much as anyone else. "How hard can this be?"

Half a cycle later Jazz, Prowl and the rest of their units arrived back in Iacon and the pair walked into the rec room to grab a ration, both looked exhausted but neither of them had come to any harm and Bluestreak was as happy to see that as he was them.

"Hey Blue." Jazz greeted him. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Beachcomber." Bluestreak answered cheerfully. "He's one of the sparklings we rescued. Most of the femmes are in for repairs and he seemed to take a liking to me so…"

All trace of Jazz' tiredness disappeared as an amused smile crept on to his lip components and he accepted the ration that Prowl handed him.

"I'm having a little trouble getting him to recharge though. I tried taking him to a berth earlier, I've never heard screaming like it and Sunny's patience ran out at the same time so I brought him here." He explained.

Jazz downed his energon before he held out his hands. "Let me try."

Bluestreak passed over the sparkling expecting another deafening cry but nothing happened. Jazz deftly laid him on his back, cradling him close to his chest and started rocking him as he hummed softly.

The tune was one Bluestreak had forgotten all about but recognised instantly as it had often been the last thing he heard before recharge claimed him.

Prowl smiled down at him. "Beachcomber doesn't stand a chance." He whispered. "I think we'd better get him to a berth."

The three mechs headed down to the quarters Bluestreak shared with the twins who were still there and talking with Nightracer.

"You got him to shut down then." Sunstreaker grinned as he stood up to greet his lover.

"Jazz did." Bluestreak informed him. "Mech's a wonder."

"When you've got it you've got it." Jazz murmured as he gently set the little mech down.

"Prowl. Jazz. This is Nightracer." Bluestreak introduced. "Sunny and Sides knew her when they were living in Perihex."

"Hello." Prowl nodded.

If Bluestreak hadn't known Jazz for most of his life he would have missed the considering look that he gave Nightracer just like the twins did and it was gone before he could react to it. A warm smile took its place. "Don't listen to these three too much." He warned. "They'll spin you round so much you won't know up from down."

Nightracer giggled. "Who'd you think taught the twins?" She asked innocently.

"They've learnt a few things from their latest partner in crime." Prowl informed her tiredly but still with a meaningful look to Bluestreak. "I'm gonna have to leave it at that. My optics are trying to off-line themselves."

Jazz took his hand, gave each of the others a quick nod and led him out.

It was getting late when Ratchet finally called and Bluestreak headed down to the med-bay where three of the femmes greeted him and relieved him of his duty.

He was soon back in his quarters and curled up in Sunstreakers arms for some much needed quiet time. "So how was being a guardian for a cycle?" His lover asked him.

"Kind of nice in a way but it's definitely reminded me that I'm not ready for a sparkling of my own yet."

In the darkness Sunstreakers optics took on a worried tint. "You were thinking about that?"

"Not much but it might be nice eventually, after the war and everything of coarse and only if you want to but I completely understand if you don't. I mean it is a big thing and…" he stopped talking as Sunstreaker laid a gentle finger across his lip components.

"It's okay Blue I get it." He said fondly. "And it is a pleasant idea for the future."

Sensing that those words were all he was going to get on the subject Bluestreak rested his head on his lovers shoulder and allowed the soft purr of his engine to lull him into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

Authors note: I didn't plan this but it started buzzing round my head and I figured that as things are going to get pretty serious for a while I'd have some fun first. The next update will get back to the plot but in the meantime enjoy. After all what's the point in life if we can't be silly once in a while?

**When Life is a Battlefield**

Chapter 3 

_Sparklings._ Sunstreaker decided._ Are a menace. _The reason for his bad temper was currently pulling at the side of his helm and smearing energon onto his left shoulder. "Blue are you going to be much longer?" he asked impatiently.

"Nearly ready Sunny." His lover called back cheerfully. "Just a micron."

The sparkling managed to find a particularly sensitive wire with his small fingers and Sunstreaker gave a surprised yelp. _Primus I hope no one else heard that._ He thought darkly. For once he felt rather relieved that Sideswipe had gone off on his own again.

"I've seen you shot with a photon canon and whine less." Bluestreak smirked as he carried a bowl of cleaning fluid in from the side room.

Sunstreaker levelled a glare at him that most mechs would have fled from but Bluestreak didn't even flinch.

"C'mon then 'Comber. Let's get you cleaned up."

"No. No. No." Beachcomber screeched tugging harder at Sunstreaker in protest.

"That's it!" The yellow twin snarled as he snatched the little mech off his shoulder.

"Sunstreaker if you hurt him you're going to be recharging alone." Bluestreak threatened but the slightest hint of a smile all but ruined his seriousness.

"Oh yeah?" He growled taking a step forward.

"Yeah." His lover returned playfully.

Sunstreakers demeanour softened and he smiled as he looked down at Beachcomber. "Good thing for you that I don't like recharging alone." He told him as sternly as he could manage.

The sparkling laughed at him and Sunstreaker all but dumped him into the bowl while he was distracted.

"I must be losing my touch if neither of you find me intimidating." He muttered.

"Well I happen to know that your hard-afted attitude is an act most of the time and 'Comber just thinks that you're playing with him. I'm sure everyone else except for probably Sideswipe finds you very intimidating… you might want to add Jazz and Prowl to that list too. I never asked them." Bluestreak chattered happily. "And I doubt Prime does or he wouldn't have let us have Beachcomber when we volunteered to give the femmes a bit of a rest."

"Actually I think you volunteered us." He corrected. "I was looking forward to spending my rest cycle with you."

"You are with me." Bluestreak said innocently.

"This is not what I had in mind." He gestured to the partially submerged sparkling and the general mess of the rest of the room.

"You gave him the energon." His lover pointed out. "You clean him up."

"How was I supposed to know that he couldn't find his own intake valve without a map?" Sunstreaker protested.

At that moment Beachcomber seemed to get bored of their bickering and slammed both his hands into the cleaning fluid sending spray in all directions but largely at Sunstreaker who was still crouched over him.

Bluestreak collapsed against the wall laughing at the indignant look on his lovers faceplate. Sunstreaker growled softly and flicked a good portion of the bowls contents at him with well-trained accuracy.

"Hey. That's not fair." Bluestreak spluttered as he wiped himself off as best he could with his hands.

"Oh no!" Sunstreaker exclaimed with mock sincerity. He realised a moment too late that as Bluestreak moved toward him there was a trace of the easy posture that he usually reserved for use on the battle field and the next thing he knew he was getting his second drenching in less than a breem.

"You've had it now!" he half snarled, half laughed as he scooped a handful of the thick liquid. Bluestreak turned to run but their quarters weren't that large and Sunstreaker was between him and the door.

The grey mech squealed as his lover pinned him against a wall and poured what was still in his hand down a gap in his armour near his neck. "Okay. Okay. I surrender." Bluestreak submitted.

"Really?" Sunstreaker asked him with a devilish smile and a gentle nuzzle for good measure.

"Yes really but not infront of the sparkling Sunny." Bluestreak scolded

"You." He snapped rounding on Beachcomber who ignored him and continued to laugh his aft off. "Spoil all my fun."

With a slightly irritated blast of his vents Sunstreaker picked up a brush ready to start cleaning him but before he could begin the sparkling imitated him and watched with great interest as bubbles rose through the fluid. Fortunately for Sunstreaker this kept him occupied throughout the cleaning process unfortunately this made getting him out of the bowl harder than getting him in had been.

Eventually Sunstreaker triumphed but only because as he lifted him out Beachcomber discovered that the bubbles continued to come out of his vents. "He must have gotten some of the cleaning liquid in them." Bluestreak chuckled as he handed over a portable drier.

The little mech squawked as the warm air blew over his frame but soon got used to the sensation and sat quietly as Sunstreaker continued.

"Done." Sunstreaker finally announced. "Your turn."

Bluestreak picked him up and rubbed a tiny smudge off of his newly acquired visor with a soft cloth. "Is that better?" He asked cheerfully. He felt sorry for Beachcomber even though Wheeljack had reassured him that the sparklings optics weren't nearly as bad as Jazz' and that he wouldn't necessarily have to wear it forever but he was one of few mechs who had some idea of how hard it had been for his guardian and the idea of someone else going through that made his energon feel cold.

Beachcomber nodded but was quickly distracted as more bubbles floated out of his vents.

Sideswipe walked into their quarters, took one look around and started laughing. "What the slag happened here?" He chuckled.

Without hesitation Sunstreaker threw a cleaning brush at him. "You think you can do any better?" He snapped.

"Why did you think I took off? I don't know slag about sparklings." The red twin said lightly. "Ratchet says that Wheeljack wants to see 'Comber so he can check his visor again."

"Great." Sunstreaker smiled. "Looks like we're getting out of this early. I'll take him down while you two get this place cleaned up."

"Slag." Beachcomber giggled and three pairs of optics snapped around to him.

"Ratchets going to have our armour for this one." Sunstreaker moaned. "Second thoughts you take him down Blue. You've got more chance of getting out of the med-bay the same shape you went in."

"Slag." The little mech chirped again.

"'Comber you mustn't say that." Bluestreak scolded gently. "It's not nice."

In answer Beachcomber did a pretty good impression of one of Sunstreakers growls but spoiled it by laughing at the bubbles he created at the same time.

"Oh Primus Ratchet's gonna rearrange my internals for this." Bluestreak fretted.

"Calm down." Sunstreaker advised. "The outlets we can clear before you take him back." He added picking up one of his polishing cloths.

"And the cursing?" Sideswipe asked.

"Easy. We just blame you." Sunstreaker said with a glare.

"Or…" Bluestreak said thoughtfully. "We blame Ratchet."

Sunstreaker open and closed his mouth several times as he tried to say something without swearing but failed.

"Sideswipe pulls a prank, I walk in with 'Comber while he's in full flow and we're in the clear." Bluestreak explained quickly.

"But that still leaves Ratchet fragged off with me." Sideswipe pointed out. "Unless… give me five breems would you I need to find Jazz."

"Huh?" Sunstreaker asked. "What's Jazz got to do with it?"

"Let's just say Jazz owes Ratchet one. I'll comm you when it's all set up." Sideswipe grinned and he ran out of the room.

"D'you have any idea what he's talking about?" Bluestreak asked.

"Not really." Sunstreaker shrugged. "And if keeps our afts in one piece I really don't care but while we're waiting can we please try to make it look like the unmaker himself didn't just walk through here." He said surveying the usually tidy room with distain.

A few breems later and with their quarters returned to order they received Sideswipe comm and headed to the med-bay and quickly as they could. The sounds of Jazz laughing and Ratchet cursing reached their audio receptors at the same time and it was impossible to tell which was louder. As they neared the doors Jazz departed the med-bay in a graceful slide that sprayed sparks where his back-plates touched the floor.

"You're lucky I don't have time to reprogram you as a waste disposal drone." Ratchet yelled after him. "And if I see you're slagging face-plate anywhere near my med-bay any time soon I'm gonna have a shiny new wall decoration for my office. You get that?"

Jazz stood up slowly and grinned. "So I take it there won't be anymore phantom seekers in the officers quarters anytime soon?" He chuckled.

"Is that what this slag is about?" Ratchet demanded.

"Slag." Beachcomber giggled right on cue and Ratchet spun to face him with a look of pure horror in his optics. "Slag." The sparkling repeated.

"What the pit is he doing here? I said Wheeljacks lab, not the med-bay."

"Sideswipe must have misunderstood you." Bluestreak answered hoping that having a sparkling in his arms would protect him from Ratchets infamous temper. "I'll take him there now." He excused himself quickly.

With Beachcomber in Wheeljacks (and to Bluestreaks relief Perceptors) he returned to his quarters to find the twins and a canister of high-grade waiting for him. "What's the occasion?" He asked as Sunstreaker handed him a cup of glowing liquid.

"We're all in one piece aren't we?" Sideswipe chuckled. "Which I think all things considered is pretty good going."

"One thing that's puzzling me." Bluestreak said as he took a seat next to his lover. "What did Jazz mean when he said something about phantom seekers? He tells me most things but he never mentioned that."

"It wasn't his finest moment." The red twin grinned. "But I think everyone has the right to some secrets so can we leave it at that for now."

Both of the others knew from those words that they weren't going to get any more out of him and the subject moved on pleasantly for a few breems before Ratchets furious tone boomed down the base comms. **"Sideswipe!"**

"Sounds like he worked out who told Jazz." The unfortunate mech grimaced. "I just want to say that it's been nice knowing you and Sunny you've got what looks like energon on your shoulder." He said warmly before he downed the rest of his high-grade and exited quickly.

Sunstreaker looked down at his shoulder disgustedly. "You mean to tell me that I've walked around half the base looking like this?" He moaned.

"Don't worry about it Sunny." Bluestreak soothed him. "Hardly anyone saw you and I'll help you get cleaned up."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Transformers aren't mine I just like to write about them.

**When life is a battlefield**

Chapter 4

It had only been three cycles since Bluestreak had first met the little mech who was currently scurrying round his feet as they made their way to the rec room and he hadn't known much about sparklings before then but even he could see the change in him. Beachcomber had gone from quiet and clingy to interested in everything and cheerful and Bluestreak couldn't help feeling proud that he had helped in that transformation.

He knew that their time together was coming to an end, the femmes were moving on to somewhere more suitable for their charges but he didn't like to think about it too much. It would be a sad parting but he tried to remember that it was for the best and the joy he had found.

All those thoughts left him as they reached their destination and he saw Nightracer and Chromia sitting at a table with Sideswipe.

"Hi Blue." The younger femme greeted him. "Has 'Comber behaved himself?"

"As always and I don't think he's picked up any new words this time." Bluestreak grinned.

"Good." Chromia nodded. "We'd best get going. He needs his recharge and the next cycle is going to be a long one."

"It's a shame we can't stay longer." Nightracer added. "I would have loved to have seen a bit more of Iacon but there isn't time now."

"I could show it to you." Bluestreak volunteered.

Chromia scowled. "Prime gave us strict orders not to leave the base." She reminded them.

"So long as you're happy with just looking you don't have to." Bluestreak informed her and Nightracer grinned.

"D'you mean that?" she asked.

"Blue doesn't say things that he doesn't mean." Sideswipe put in quietly.

"Chromia please." Nightracer pleaded. "I won't be long. I promise."

"Very well." Her commander nodded.

"You don't have to do this Blue." Nightracer said as he led her through the base.

"We're friends aren't we?" He grinned but he didn't wait for an answer. "Friends do things for each other, a gift for a gift, you gave me a few cycles of not having to worry about the war so I'll give you the best view of Iacon you'll ever see." A moment later they walked through a door that led onto a small, high balcony and gestured grandly at the city far below them. "You wanted to see Iacon." He said to his companion. "There it is."

"It's beautiful." Nightracer grinned. "It looks so peaceful from up here."

"Don't get used to it 'cause it's not but it's a nice illusion." He reminded her.

The pair sat on the edge of the observation platform and gazed out for a while. "Do many others come up here?" The femme asked after a few breems of silence.

"Just me and Sunny." He responded. No one else knew of their little hideaway as far as he knew.

"He must really love you." She said dreamily.

"Sunny doesn't do anything with half a spark." Bluestreak grinned. "That's one of the things I love about him."

For a while the pair drifted into a comfortable silence so complete that when Bluestreaks internal comms activated he jumped visibly. _"Jazz to Bluestreak. Where are you?" _The older mech demanded to know.

"_Why?" _Bluestreak answered. _"I checked the duty roster first thing and I haven't got anything scheduled for this cycle so I can't be late for anything."_

"_Answer the question Blue."_ Jazz ordered. _"It's important."_

"What's the matter?" Nightracer asked him.

"I've got Jazz on the comms. Just a breem." Bluestreak informed her. _"I'm up on one of the old observation platforms…" _He said quickly.

"_Is Nightracer with you?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Blue I need you to stay calm, make an excuse and get out of there. She's not to be trusted, understand?"_

"_No." _Bluestreak answered honestly. _"What's going on?"_

"_Primus Blue." _Jazz yelled.

"_Don't talk to him like that." _Sunstreakers voice interrupted angrily.

"Is there a problem?" Nightracer asked.

"I think we'd better get moving." Bluestreak said as he stood up.

"But Blue." She whispered softly as she moved a little closer to him and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

What happened next occurred so quickly that Bluestreak didn't have time to react. One moment Nightracer was looking up at him the next she gave him a push so quick and unexpected that she caught him off balance and he was suddenly rather closer to the edge of the balcony than he had ever wanted to be.

"'Racer!" He cried. "Stop this."

"Too late for that." She snarled. "You should never have met him, he was mine and we were going to be together forever. I gave him everything and all I ever wanted from him was his love. We could have been great together and Lord Megatron would have rewarded our hard work generously."

"W…what?" Bluestreak stammered as he struggled against her. "Sunny would never…"

"Shut up!" She screamed as she pushed harder and he felt himself beginning to slip.

"This is insane." He gasped as he fought for some leverage but the slick walls of the building weren't helping him at all.

He heard a scuffle above him but didn't dare look up encase he lost the precarious grip he had but relief washed through his systems when he heard Jazz' voice. "Game over Nightracer." He said coldly. "There's only one way out of this so let him up."

"Get slagged." She hissed.

"You first." Sunstreaker growled. "You Decepticons should know by now that no one hurts him and gets away with it."

Everything shifted then and Bluestreak was sure that he was falling before a pair of hands caught him roughly and dragged him back up. "It's alright Blue. I've got you." Sunstreaker said gently.

"I don't understand any of this." He said weakly. "I thought we were friends but she tried to push me over the barrier and it's a long way down."

"Easy Blue." His lover reassured him before he moved his optics to look at Nightracer with a furious glare. "It'll all make sense soon enough."

"You think that I'm going to tell you anything?" She sneered from her crouched position.

"If any of your logic chips are still functional I think there's a fair chance." Jazz growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I can assure you that I do."

"Sounds like a challenge." Nightracer smirked before she threw herself at Jazz but he twisted quickly, caught her wrist, slammed her into a wall and unspaced a laser knife to hold against her fuel lines.

"Just because I don't want to hurt you doesn't mean I won't." He said threateningly.

"Autobots are weak. You do not know how to cause pain."

"What about me?" Sunstreaker demanded. "Am I weak?"

"That depends. Are you an Autobot because you believe that they are right or because of him?" she asked with a very slight nod towards Bluestreak who didn't feel ready to move away from Sunstreaker yet.

"Both." Sunstreaker answered immediately.

They didn't find out what she had to say about that as Sideswipe stepped onto the balcony at that moment with two security mechs on his heels. Jazz handed his prisoner over to them with a clear look of distain and as soon as his hands were free his demeanour changed completely.

"You're okay." He reassured the younger mech gently. "We've got you."

Bluestreak nodded in agreement but said nothing.

"Let's get him to the med-bay." Jazz suggested.

The four mechs left the observation platform with Jazz in the lead and Bluestreak flanked by the twins, the security team were just ahead of them but Nightracer wasn't going quietly. Before any of them could move to help she kicked out at one mech putting him on his aft and spun to punch the other with everything she had.

Sunstreaker gently pushed his lover into Sideswipe and charged but before he reached the fight it was ended by twin shots that blazed over his shoulder. Nightracer collapsed instantly.

On seeing that there was a chance that she might escape Bluestreak had unspaced his sidearm and fired without thinking, beating Jazz to it by a fraction of a micron. They shared a quick smile before Sunstreaker returned to his side. "No more fighting this cycle." He said cheerfully. "Sorry Sunny."

"Don't be." Sunstreaker told him as his hand touched his faceplate. "You had me worried though." He admitted.

"Things were happening too quickly for me to process but I got there." Bluestreak explained. "I'm alright now which is more than I can say for her."

"She'll live." One of the security mechs assured him. "Not sure whether that's a good thing or not."

"Means we get the chance to question her." Jazz pointed out. "We might learn something."

With the two other mechs carrying Nightracer between them they resumed their walk to the med-bay where Ratchet met them with a growl before Jazz explained everything and his manner softened a little. He checked Bluestreak over quickly and pronounced that he was fine then turned his attention to his other patient.

"What do we have here?" He asked once he had scanned her. "Jazz her behaviour circuits have been modified. Looks like it was done vorns ago."

"Can you fix them? She might be a bit more co-operative if you can."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Give me a cycle."

Jazz nodded and led his friends out to find a few glasses of much needed high-grade.

Early the next Bluestreak headed for Jazz' quarters wondering why his friend had asked him to go there rather than meet him somewhere else as he pushed the button to alert Jazz to his presence and waited. The door released to admit him and Jazz' voice called out from a side room. "Be with you in a breem Blue. Make yourself comfortable."

He took a seat and looked around. It wasn't often that he visited other mechs quarters. The recreation rooms, training areas and offices of the base were all communal spaces so privacy was something to be respected. The last time he had been in that room was shortly after Jazz and Prowls relationship had become public knowledge, they had decided that they didn't want to live separately anymore and asked for his help moving their belongings into their new living area.

The place had become a home since then, both mechs tastes were evident everywhere from the shelf of reading pads that were obviously Prowls, the music station that looked as it Jazz had built himself, capture screens doted everywhere showing themselves and their friends and a picture that he knew Sunstreaker had created for them held pride of place above the main seating area.

Jazz soon entered the other room with Mirage right behind him At the door both mechs paused, neither spoke immediately, they just looked at each other before Jazz put his hand on the others shoulder. "Take care." He said meaningfully. Mirage nodded and left without a word.

With a long intake on his cooling vents Jazz turned and smiled. "Sorry about that. I was hoping to be done before you arrived. Drink?"

"Okay." Bluestreak nodded. Jazz' actions were confusing and worrying him but he did nothing but watch as the other mech poured out two generous measures of high-grade and sat down opposite him. "What's wrong Jazz?" He asked once they had both taken a mouthful.

"Everything." Jazz answered glumly.

"Perhaps you could break that down for me a little." He suggested.

"I hate this war and the ways it corrupts us all. There isn't a mech on this base who was created to be a warrior but we have to be or we will be destroyed. What kind of choice is that?"

Bluestreak was rather caught of guard by Jazz' words, the usually calm mech rarely showed any unhappiness and he found himself unable to think what to say.

"Sorry Blue." Jazz apologised instantly. "But it's been one thing after another lately and sometimes it all stops making sense to me. I asked you to come here so that I could explain a few things to you not to rant at you."

"Okay." Bluestreak said quietly.

"Chromia brought back more than femmes and sparklings, she had information about a Decepticon plan, we don't know much but everyone's worried, Prime told the officers not to mention this to the troops, he said that we should wait until we find out more and Mirage is leaving now on a recon mission but that'll take time and you need to know that this is the reason why Nightracer came here because I can't allow you to think that any of this was aimed at you."

"I can understand that." Bluestreak said softly.

"Meeting up with Sunstreaker again was pure chance and what she tried to do wasn't planned, she'd failed her objective of silencing Chromia and saw a way of gaining Megatrons favour. Nothing more."

"Thank you." Bluestreak whispered. "That helps. What will happen to her now?"

"She's been fixed and she's currently on her way to join up with Elita-one and her unit but she's Moonracer now, that was the name she had before she was tricked by Megatron and he sent her in as part of his plot to recruit Sunny when he was still in Perihex and she wanted it back. Hopefully with her fresh start and a little help she'll be able to forgive herself for what she's done."

"I hope so too. I hated her at first but I understand now that she didn't want to do what she did so I can forgive her. I know you said that you wanted to explain this to me but can I tell Sunny and Sides about this?"

"I'd appreciate it if it didn't go any further than them but I don't see why not."

"Understood." The younger mech nodded. "I'm glad you trusted me with this."

"You're one of few 'bot anywhere that I trust completely Blue." Jazz said truthfully.

"You and Prowl did a good job raising me." Bluestreak smiled.

"Somehow. Neither of us knew anything about sparklings until you came into our lives."

"Meeting Beachcomber's given a new respect for what you did for me back then, I know that it's not the same thing but I'm starting to get it." Bluestreak said quickly before Jazz could change the subject as he was getting the feeling that the older mech was growing uncomfortable.

Jazz smiled suddenly. "That's one good thing that's come out of the last few cycles then." He said optimistically. "That's the trick to surviving this game, you take the good things with you, keep them close and one day they just might save your life."

"That's very profound for you." Bluestreak chuckled. If he'd been asked he would have been forced to admit that the high-grade was affecting his systems a little and he was finding it difficult to focus his thoughts.

"It is." Jazz agreed looking slightly surprised. "Never mind I'm sure it won't last. I've been thinking far too much lately and I think it's starting to get to me."

"It's good advice though. Thank you." He said gratefully. "I'd better get moving. There's something I need to do and anymore of this high-grade and I'll be no good for duty later." He added as he stood up.

Jazz saw him out and he ran down to the departure bay worrying that he would miss the shuttle. He needn't have been concerned Chromia and Ironhide were stood together a little apart from the others, several other mechs had come to see off the femmes and the sparklings were clustered in a small group waiting for the goodbyes to be said before boarding.

Beachcomber saw him coming and broke away from the others to run at him. He caught him easily and hoisted him into his arms. "You won't understand this yet 'Comber." He began quietly. "But I want you to listen anyway. We may not live in the best of times but there are still wonderful things for us to see if we make the chance to look. Take your pleasures while you can and try to keep hold of the fascination you have with the world."

The little mech looked up at him from behind the visor that covered his optics so solemnly that Bluestreak couldn't help smiling at him. "I'm going to miss you." He admitted.

"It's time for us to leave Bluestreak." Chromia told him as she walked over. "We'll take good care of him. I promise."

"Thank you. I needed to hear someone say that." He said gratefully and he handed the sparkling over to her. "I hope I see you both again."

As she walked away Bluestreak felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up into Sunstreakers face. "There's not much I can say is there?" He whispered.

"You're here Sunny. That's enough for me." Bluestreak answered and he allowed his partners arms to encircle him as the shuttle lifted off and left the base. Neither of them spoke as they watched.


End file.
